


Secuelas

by Marbius



Series: Mutti sabe muy bien [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Siamese twins, baby twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, las heridas emocionales corren más profundo que las físicas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secuelas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada de este minific me pertenece, excepto la trama, la cual es 111% ficticia y parte de mi imaginación. No lucro, y por si acaso era necesario clarificarlo, Tom y Bill Kaulitz no son siameses ni lo han sido jamás.

**Secuelas**

 

Después de la conmoción inicial vino la rabia, la angustia, la impotencia, y después el temor. Nunca la aceptación. Incluso con un bebé en cada brazo y la promesa médica de que _todo_ había salido bien durante la cirugía, y _nada_ iba a afectar su desarrollo posterior, Simone se negó a creerlo.

Sobre las cabecitas de sus hijos se juró, que por ese temor, _jamás_ bajaría la guardia.

 

—Cariño… No podemos esperar más. La próxima semana cumplirán dos meses —insistió Jörg a un tema que era recurrente en sus últimas discusiones—. Llamarlos ‘bebés’ como si se tratara de uno solo no es normal.

—Es muy pronto —evadió Simone sus palabras. Inclinada sobre la cuna que los _bebés_ compartían, sus ojos permanecían fijos a la altura de sus pechos.

Simone decía que era para comprobar que respiraban, el temor de toda madre primeriza, pero Jörg intuía que las pequeñas y rosáceas cicatrices que llevaban sobre el esternón influían de algo. De cualquier modo, Jörg no cejó en su empeño.

—Necesitan nombres… Ser su propio individuo.

—No sé… —Musitó Simone—. Mi bisabuela Helga hablaba de la mala suerte que era darles nombre a los niños cuando todavía son pequeños. Atraía la muerte encariñarse con ellos tan pronto.

—¡Simone! —Le reprendió Jörg—. No digas eso.

—Pues es cierto… Estoy asustada. No quiero que nada llegue a ocurrirles.

—Pero cariño, no hay nada de qué temer —dijo Jörg con toda ternura, abrazándola desde atrás y depositando un beso en su nuca—. Están sanos. Nada va a ocurrirles. Excepto que si no les damos un nombre antes de que cumplan un año, tus padres y los míos terminarán por creer que no podemos ponernos de acuerdo.

Simone suspiró. —Aún así… los _bebés_ -…

—Son sus propios individuos, e independientes el uno del otro —la interrumpió Jörg—; gemelos pero no siameses, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitan nombres.

Quizá fue por la elección de aquella palabra en específico, pero Simone recibió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, y el temor sin fin que desde dos meses antes la acosaba día y noche, pareció dar un paso atrás.

—Está bien —concedió al cabo de unos segundos—, les pondremos nombre…

 

—¡Tom! ¡Tommm! —Balbuceó el más pequeño de los gemelos, el que llevaba por nombre Bill, a elección de Simone. Su hermano, el que ella había escogido para ser el mayor y cuyo nombre era Tom, por petición del propio Jörg, abrió grandes los ojos y olvidó la cuchara repleta de puré de manzana que se acercaba a su boca.

La misma Simone se sorprendió, y en sus labios afloró una sonrisa.

—¡Tommm! —Repitió Bill la que sería su primera palabra—. Tom. Tom. Tom.

Su gemelo palmoteó y agitó los pies en la sillita alta.

—Oh por Dios… —Musitó Simone con el corazón henchido de orgullo materno.

Tom no tardó en seguir a su gemelo, pero su primera palabra quedó a medias por la dificultad.

—¡Bii! ¡Bii!

Como si esa fuera la señal que estuviera esperando, la sombra oscura que se cernía sobre Simone perdió gran parte de su poder.

«Tal vez el médico estaba en lo cierto», pensó con lágrimas en los ojos y el teléfono en la mano, «todo saldrá bien. _Todo_ ».

—¿Aló, sí? Jörg, no vas a creer lo que acaba de ocurrir…

 

Simone empezó a contar sus victorias. Grandes, pequeñas, daba igual. Victorias al fin y al cabo.

Primeros pasos, primeros paseos en bicicleta, primeras vocales escritas en una hoja de papel y que ella pegó a la puerta del refrigerador.

Contra todo pronóstico inicial que ella misma había vaticinado para sus hijos, Tom y Bill crecieron como cualquier par de niños normales de su edad.

Corrían, gritaban, jugaban en el lodo, jugaban a los piratas, robaban galletas cuando creían que mamá no los veía, renegaban para comer verduras, se chupaban el dedo antes de dormir, le tiraban de la cola al gato, adoraban a sus abuelos, y odiaban madrugar para ir a la escuela, no así los fines de semana cuando despertaban temprano por propia voluntad para ver caricaturas.

A la par, la cicatriz que llevaba cada uno en el pecho se desdibujó. El trazo de once centímetros perdió fuerza y color, se camufló con el resto de la piel y terminó por convertirse en una marca de nacimiento que se asemejaba a las de otros niños.

Simone casi había olvidado su existencia, pero no así Bill, que llamó su atención al respecto durante la hora del baño e inquirió al respecto.

—¿Qué es esto? —Señaló un Bill de cinco años la delgada línea que atravesaba su pecho—. Tomi tiene una igual…

—Oh, eso… —Con el estropajo en una mano, Simone detuvo sus movimientos sobre la espalda de Tom y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo naturalidad—. No es nada.

—Pero se siente, mira —estiró Tom el brazo para tocar a Bill en el pecho, y con la otra mano repetir su acción sobre su propia cicatriz—. La mía es idéntica.

—Es porque son gemelos —dijo Simone, escudándose en una blanca mentira—. Esa es la prueba que lo demuestra.

—¿Y todos los gemelos en el mundo tienen una marca igual? —Preguntó Bill con la curiosidad habitual de un niño de su edad.

—No, no todos. —Recobrando la calma, Simone prosiguió a enjabonar a su otro hijo mientras Tom se echaba agua encima para lavarse la espuma—. Ustedes dos fueron… especiales desde su nacimiento.

—¿Uh? —Alzó Tom las cejas en sorpresa—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Es porque… —Simone se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa entre decirles la verdad u ocultarla. Bastó una simple mirada a sus caritas curiosas para decidirse—. Al nacer, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que parecía imposible separarlos. Compartían un alma y eran uno solo.

—¿Es porque nos queremos mucho, mami? —Preguntó Bill con tal inocencia que Simone sintió un ramalazo de culpa.

—Sí, mi amor. Desde entonces, ya se querían como ahora. Por eso el doctor tuvo que ayudarme para que ustedes estuvieran conmigo. Primero Tom y… diez minutos después tú, Bill.

—¿Y después? —Preguntó Tom.

—Después tu papá lloró de emoción cuando llegó al hospital y vio que habían heredado sus orejas.

En coro, Tom y Bill soltaron risitas.

—¿Sus orejas?

—Exacto —tironeó Simone de ellas, una mano para cada hijo.

Los gemelos no tardaron en proseguir con sus juegos dentro del agua, y Simone les permitió chapotear un rato más mientras disfrutaba del momento y atesoraba de la felicidad que reinaba en su familia.

El temor seguía ahí, presente entre las sombras y asomando sus afiladas garras desde cada rendija, pero a diferencia de antes, Simone ya no sentía miedo. No cuando ante sí tenía la prueba de su más grande anhelo hecho realidad.

Sin que ella se percatara, una herida simbólica que ella cargaba en el pecho desde el nacimiento de sus hijos y que por igual medía once centímetros, al fin dio muestras de sanar.

 

—Lo que nos une es especial…

—Seh, en más de un sentido. Mamá, ella…

—Ella decía que al nacer parecíamos uno solo.

—Es nuestra conexión especial. De gemelos y…

—Almas gemelas.

—Oh… Musitó su interlocutor, sin saber que ella pequeña historia contada a dos voces tenía un significado más profundo—. Increíble…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
